FMA RACISM STORY
by ChidoriDragon42
Summary: This is a story I made for English at school but I thought it was awesome so I posted it here. Please tell me what you think.


Prompt: _"A person should not be judged because of their race"_

It started out like a perfectly normal day. Havoc was arguing with all of the Generals about how to best defend Amestris, and Rose was cleaning up another mess that her employer had made. Jean Havoc is 20 years old, and works as a General for King Bradley who controls the military. Rose is 19 years old and works as a servant for Edward Elric, who is a scientist, and his brother Alphonse Elric, who is a doctor. Havoc, of course, has white skin, while Rose's skin is light brown.

After the Generals meeting (which he thought should be renamed the Generals Screaming Match) Havoc went back to his office to start his paperwork (at 8 o'clock at night, since the meeting took longer than expected. 8 hours longer). He got through 3 piles before the phone rang, which was rather odd considering the fact that he wasn't expecting a phone call. "General Havoc speaking" he answered, putting the phone to his ear. "This is Sheska, the Fuhrer's secretary. King Bradley wishes to speak to you immediately". Havoc sighed, wondering what happened this time. "Ok Sheska, please inform the Fuhrer that I am coming". He then hung up, rubbed his eyes and proceeded to walk to the Fuhrer's office. Once there he knocked on the door politely, and heard a muffled "come in". "Ah, Havoc. Just the man I wanted to see. Please, sit down". Havoc moved closer to the desk and sat in the chair on the right. "General Havoc, I have heard disturbing news that you are in a relationship with a black women". Havoc's breath hitched in his throat, King Bradley knew. "Yes sir, I am." he replied slowly. "Hmm. I was hoping that it was a rumor. Are you willing to give up this relationship?". Havoc knew it was futile, but he decided to stand up for what he had. "No sir, I believe that I have found something worthwhile, and I would prefer to stay in this relationship". The Fuhrer glared at him. "Well then, you can stay on this foolish path. But be warned, if you do not come to your sense's soon both of you will suffer. You are dismissed". Havoc, slightly shaken up, got out of his seat, bowed, and left the office as quick as he could without breaking into a run. Checking the time, he mentally swore and rushed to get his coat and hat so that he could meet Alphonse and Rose out the front of headquarters.

"Hey Havoc! How did the meeting go today?" Alphonse asked happily with his chipper attitude. "The meeting was just another screaming match. Honestly I wonder how half of the Generals got their positions" Havoc sighed, "Where's Rose?". "She's in the car, I'd prefer it if she was in there considering how most of the military egg-heads treat her. It's just not safe for her here, but she insisted on coming" Alphonse whispered, keeping his eye on a couple of privates fooling around not far away from them. "Good idea, anyway lets go. The fact that you and Rose are here means that no-one is keeping an eye on Ed. We should get back before he blows something up" Havoc said, walking towards the car. Then suddenly a loud BOOM echoed through central and a cloud of green smoke rose from the eastern area of the city. "Too late" Alphonse says then runs to the car with Havoc hot on his heels. Alphonse got into the drivers seat while Havoc got into the back where Rose was sitting. Alphonse started the car and drove out of the parking lot, going a bit faster than normal. "Hello Havoc, did you have a good day?" Rose asked, with a small smile lighting up her face. Giving her a quick kiss, Havoc replied "It was ok, but once we pick up Ed I have something to talk about with everyone". "Why are we picking Ed up? You normally have dinner at the Elric house" Rose asked, confused. "Ed probably blew up the house again. The smoke is green this time" Havoc replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Which for them it was, Ed blew up the house every other month. "Oh dear, not again. I think we are going to have to buy him a lab far away from the house. I'm getting sick of having to clean up the mess he makes with his experiments" Rose sighed, thinking back on how many times this kind of thing has happened. She was not surprised when she discovered that she had lost count. "That's a great idea Rose, but first I think we should go dig Ed up" Alphonse stated, pulling up out the front of what used to be a double story house. It was just a pile of rubble now, again.

It took them about 20 minutes to locate where the lab used to be, and then 40 minutes to get Ed out of the collapsed room. Ed was unconscious when they pulled him out. They took his safety glasses and ruined lab coat off, and discovered that he had a large cut across his stomach. It wasn't deep, but it still caused Alphonse to worry. They managed to get him into the car without to much trouble, and they drove quickly over to Havoc's place. When they arrived Rose headed straight to the kitchen to get Alphonse's spare doctors kit, which he kept at Havoc's house incase of emergencies like this. Havoc and Alphonse carried Ed upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms. Rose came in with the kit, and both she and Havoc where ushered out by Alphonse. Rose went back to the kitchen to start cooking dinner and havoc followed her, sitting at the kitchen table. After an hour Alphonse came down with Ed. Ed had his arm over Alphonse's shoulder and was leaning his weight against his brother. "Good to see you up Ed. Great timing too, dinner just finished being cooked" Havoc said, getting up to help Alphonse with his brother. "How are you feeling Ed?" Rose asked, brining in the food once everyone was seated. Havoc was going to help, but Rose wouldn't let him. "I'm ok. Feel a bit sore but other than that I'm good" Ed replied, digging in to his food. "What where you messing around with this time kid? Smoke was green" Havoc laughed. "Just some chemicals. I didn't expect the reaction to be that violent" Ed sighed. "Well we're thinking of buying you a lab on the out-skirts of the city. I'm sick of you blowing up the house" Alphonse said. "That would be better" Ed said, leaning back in his chair. The rest of the meal continued in silence, and afterwards Havoc and Rose did the dishes while Alphonse got Ed upstairs and then got himself ready for bed. Havoc drove Rose home. He walked her up to her house, kissed her goodnight, then went back to the car. Rose blushed lightly, and headed inside. On the way back to his home though, another driver rammed their car into the side of his and rolled it. He was discovered by a passer-by, unconscious. He was transported to hospital and he stayed there unconscious for a week.

Havoc woke up, slightly dazed. He felt something warm near his arm, and he turned to look. It was Rose, asleep, with her head resting upon her arms on the bed. "Where?" was all he managed to say before Alphonse and Ed entered the room. "Havoc! your awake. Took you a while" Ed stated. "What do you mean? How long was I out of it?" Havoc asked, surprised. "You've been unconscious for a week. After you dropped Rose home someone rolled you car. A passer-by found you and called an ambulance. You were lucky you didn't die" Alphonse told him. "Yea, and Rose hasn't left your side the entire time" Ed added. "Oh" Havoc sighed, depressed. "Hey it's not that bad. Everyone found out what happened and who was at fault. Turns out the guy who rolled you was hired by the Fuhrer to kill you. He didn't want to though, he was forced to. He waited till Rose was out of the car before he did anything, and he chose a way that would still satisfy Bradley, but that could give you a chance to survive. Also the Fuhrer was assassinated by some guys who are a part of a revolution. Mustang is the New Fuhrer. He's starting a whole new revolution where everyone has equal rights, including those who are different in race. Everybody's embracing it to, apparently everyone was scared of Bradley so they acted like they hated people of different races" Ed said trying to cheer Havoc up. "Well thats good then. At least now Rose can walk into town without having to be worried herself being different" Havoc said. He tried to move up the bed, but then realised that he couldn't move his legs. "Why can't I feel my lower body? And why can't I move it either?" Havoc asked. "Oh, that. When the guy rolled your car, it broke your spine. Your now paraplegic. I'm really sorry" Alphonse told him remorsefully. Havoc looked shocked for about a second, then he just became depressed. "Hey, what are you looking so sad about?" Ed asked. "Sure you might not be able to walk anymore, but you got promoted to Brigadier General. So now you don't have to fight, and you get a bigger house. In fact Roy has had one built for you now with wheelchair access. Also I teamed up with a bunch of other scientist's in a medical lab and we are researching ways to repair spines, and we already managed to fix a dogs spine, so it wont be long. Though we did start with a mouse" Ed said, looking proud of himself. "Really? Thats great Ed" Havoc said, cheering up.

Just then, Rose stirred and woke up. She looked around slowly, then noticed that Havoc was awake. "Jean! Are you ok? Are you in pain?" she asked worriedly. "No Rose, I'm fine. But how are you?" Havoc replied calmly, amused by Rose's reaction. "I'm fine, but you shouldn't be worrying about me" Rose scolded. A nurse came in to check on Havoc. She checked his blood pressure, his pulse, made sure that he wasn't in pain, then said that he should be fine to go home that day. About an hour later he was discharged and taken to his new home, ready to start a new life with Rose. This time, without any prominent danger.


End file.
